Trapped in Pleasure
by fubukifangirl
Summary: A threesome between Sephiroth, Kuja, and Zidane. When Zidane walks into Kuja and Sephiroth's trap, will he be able to survive the erotic plans they have for him? Or will Zidane's mind break from the pleasure? This is YAOI! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Dissidia: Trapped in Pleasure

Kuja couldn't believe his luck. He had dreamed of this day for a long time. The day where he had Zidane completely at his mercy. Well, his and Sephiroth's. The two had schemed together to capture one of the Warriors of Cosmos and use them as a sex toy, as neither were used to being celibate for too long, especially Kuja.

At first they couldn't decide on which warrior to go after. Sephiroth had initially suggested Terra, but Kefka, who had been overhearing, made it clear that no one but him was going to touch Terra is that way, and Kuja wasn't certain he really wanted a female anyway. Sephiroth was also not very happy about the thought of sharing Cloud, although Kuja found him to be too cold and stand-offish and couldn't imagine him being much better in bed.

In the end, they decided on Zidane, as Kuja had been wondering what it would be like to break him sexually for a long time and Sephiroth was quite agreeable, believing the boy should be fairly easy to trap. The boy proved what a simpleton he was when he walked right into their trap, simply by sending a letter scented with perfume from "Terra" asking him to meet her there. The boy's little head overruled his big head and all Kuja had to do was give him a good blow to the head to knock him out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Now here he was, lying on the bed that Kuja had set up temporarily. The boy was still unconscious but Kuja figured he'd soon be waking up. Sephiroth walked in and glanced at the boy, hunger unmistakable in his eyes. "Will he be waking up soon?" Sephiroth asked. "Shouldn't be much longer, I didn't hit him all that hard," Kuja replied, sitting next to Zidane's head and lightly stroking his hair. "So, you going to take him first?" Sephiroth asked. Kuja nodded, then glanced quickly over at the boy, who was groaning and starting to move around.

Zidane gingerly opened his eyes, his head still aching from the blow he's received. He blinked blearily and then looked up and his eyes widened in shock to find Kuja sitting right next to his head, leering down at him. Even more shocking when he looked over a bit and saw Sephiroth standing there, eyes glittering, even though his face was stoic.

Zidane quickly sat up and tried to move away, despite the pain it brought to his head. "Now now, don't be like that," Kuja purred. Zidane back into a corner of the room they were in, eyes fearful. "Alright, what is the deal?!" Zidane snarled. "So you two set a trap to capture me?" "You're not as dumb as I thought," Kuja teased maliciously as he and Sephiroth approached the young genome.

Zidane watched in horror as his two captors started to slowly peel their clothes off. "W-what are you doing?!" Zidane stammered. "Isn't it obvious that we're going to fuck you?" Kuja answered licking his lips as he sensuously pulled his skimpy top off. "Oh hell no!" Zidane yelled and suddenly jumped up, trying to make a run for the door. He didn't get far before he felt a sharp pain in his tail and he slammed to the floor. Looking back, he saw that Sephiroth had grabbed his tail and was now pulling him forward as Zidane clawed at the floor.

"Tsk tsk Zidane, now we're going to have to punish you for trying to get away," Kuja chided, grinning. He was now completely naked now and Zidane gulped when he saw that Kuja was at least 8 inches long and nearly two inches thick. How had that tiny thong manage to hide that monster? He glanced at Sephiroth who was removing the last of his clothing and a bolt of terror shot through him. Sephiroth had to be a good 11 inches long and thicker than Kuja's.

"No, oh no! I'm not interested in men!" Zidane lashed out. "Oh don't worry, by the time we're through, we'll be the only ones you lust after," Kuja purred as Sephiroth picked him up and placed him on the bed. Sephiroth climbed on the bed and kneeled close to Zidane's head as Kuja climbed on and settled himself between his slender thighs and started pulling his pants off.

Zidane tried to close his legs but Sephiroth's hand on his thigh prevented that. Zidane trembled as Kuja finished removing his underwear, exposing Zidane's cock, which was still soft. He yelped and closed his eyes when he felt Kuja's slender fingers lightly stroking it. "Let's see how big you are when you are erect," Kuja whispered. He lightly licked the soft tip as Sephiroth ran his hands over Zidane's still clothed chest and started teasing his nipples.

Zidane had tears of embarrassment in his eyes, but Kuja's licking felt good and he started getting hard, despite himself. Kuja chuckled and drew Zidane's member completely in his mouth, making Zidane scream and arch his back. Kuja sucked for a few more moments and let Zidane's cock slide out of his mouth. "Ah, I would say you are at least 6 inches long and an inch and a half thick," Kuja said teasingly, lightly stroking it again.

Kuja took Zidane's cock back in his mouth and sucked again and Sephiroth turned the boy's head towards him so he could take his massive dick in his mouth. "Now, you better not bite," Sephiroth warned. "You do and I'll crush your balls into jelly." Zidane flinched but continued sucking, whimpering as he felt Kuja's finger circling his asshole before sliding in. Zidane hissed in discomfort, as Kuja had neglected to lubricate his finger before sliding it in. He hoped they weren't going to take him dry at least.

Zidane was getting close to coming, even with the fingers in him, especially when Kuja curled his fingers and a surge of pleasure ripped through him, causing him to shriek, Sephiroth's cock sliding out of his mouth. "Ooh, looks like I found your sweet spot," Kuja said. He did not resume sucking however. Instead, he sat up and reached for his discarded clothing, drawing a small bottle out. He clicked it open and poured some on his fingers and then bent down and slid one finger inside Zidane.

Zidane arched against him, Sephiroth's cock in his mouth again. He whimpered again as Kuja slid a second finger in and moved them inside. Kuja withdrew his fingers and pour some lube on his cock, stroking it to completely coat it. He lifted Zidane's hips slightly and positioned his cock against his tight hole. Zidane looked at Kuja with pleading eyes before Kuja started pushing inside slowly.

Zidane cried out in pain, Sephiroth's cock coming out of his mouth again as Kuja pushed deeper inside him. "Oh fuck, no, it hurts!" he moaned. "Mm, yeah," Kuja said softly and huskily, "Pain adds some spice to sex. It's makes it more exciting. Before this is over, you'll have a new definition of pleasure."

Kuja started rocking against the boys, earning cries of pain and pleasure from the boy every time his cock grazed his prostate gland. He started pumping Zidane's cock in rhythm to his thrusts, which were getting harder and faster by the minute. Sephiroth was holding boy's head in place, getting quite irritated with him allowing it to slip from his mouth. He pumped his cock in and out of the boy's mouth, occasionally forcing him to deepthroat. Kuja was slamming into Zidane faster now, moans and cries of delight escaping his lips over how tight the boy was. Zidane could only manage guttural noises as his mouth was too full of Sephiroth's cock. Sephiroth was grunting and making breathy noises.

Too soon, at least for Kuja, he felt the tightening in his groin and roughly jerked Zidane off, who suddenly with rigid and then white cum squirted from his cock. The boy's orgasm caused his ass to tighten around Kuja's cock and he shouted in ecstasy as he filled Zidane's hole. Kuja pulled out and collapsed on the bed as Sephiroth withdrew his cock from Zidane's mouth. Zidane took several deep breaths, as he felt he was suffocating as Sephiroth throat fucked him.

Sephiroth moved between the boy's legs and grabbed his hips and brought him towards him, his huge cock waving proudly, causing Zidane's eyes to go wide in dread and the silver-haired man bent over him with a lustful and malicious look.

"My turn."

Zidane x Sephiroth lemon next chapter. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zidane whimpered as Sephiroth pressed the tip of his massive cock against Zidane's asshole. Kuja was watching, eyes glittering with lust, already excited again despite having orgasmed. He watched panting as Sephiroth pushed forward, filling Zidane. Zidane yelled as he felt himself being stretched even further. Sephiroth was a lot bigger than Kuja's and Zidane was already passed his limit.

Tears rolled down his face from the pain and Sephiroth bent down and licked them away before pulling almost all the way out slowly and then thrusting back in hard. Zidane's screams sent a huge jolt of lust through Kuja, who started to lightly stroke his own cock while watching this erotic display.

Sephiroth pounded into Zidane, who continued to yell in pain. There was a slight bit of pleasure as well but the pain overpowered it too much. The boy yelped as Sephiroth withdrew and sat up, pulling the boy into his lap, back facing him and legs spread before entering him again. This gave Kuja the opportunity to kneel between the boy's legs and take his cock in his mouth.

Sephiroth rammed his cock deep inside Zidane again, making him scream again. "Ah, no stop! It hurts, it hurts!" Zidane whimpered. Kuja released the boy's cock from his mouth and leaned up to kiss Zidane, licking the boy's bottom lip. "And you are loving every last second of it, you horny little masochist," Kuja purred in Zidane's ear. "I-I am not a masochist!" Zidane sputtered. "Ah, but your cock says otherwise. Look how hard you are!" Kuja ran a slender finger up the hard, quivering shaft, making Zidane moan. Kuja kissed Zidane again and then bent down once more to take Zidane's member in his mouth.

Sephiroth changed angles slightly and thrust in once more, this time hitting Zidane's prostate, causing the boy to arch his back and scream. The pleasure was finally starting to overwhelm the pain and the combination of his ass being stretched and his cock sucked was making him lose his mind. He started making the most delicious noises, moaning and whimpering that nearly made Kuja lose control. He stroked his own cock roughly as he deepthroated the boy.

"Ah, ah! Yes! Please, more!" Zidane moaned, starting to buck his hips in time with Sephiroth's thrusts. He was too horny to be embarrassed anymore, now he just wanted to be fucked. "_Mm, that's it, get into it Zidane!" Kuja thought. _He stopped sucking for a moment to watch as Sephiroth's dick disappeared repeatedly into the young genome's ass. "Ah, Zidane! I wish you could see how your greedy little ass is sucking his cock in!" Kuja panted. Fuck, the sight made Kuja crazy. He couldn't take it anymore. He sat up, surprising both Zidane and Sephiroth as he pressed his cock against the boy's already filled hole. Sephiroth, realizing what he was doing, grinned and shifted the boy's angle a bit more.

"W-what are you doing?!" Zidane yelped as he felt Kuja's cock beginning to slide in with Sephiroth's cock, "N-no way! That's impossible!" he protested weakly. Kuja fully sheathed himself, causing Zidane to half gasp, half scream. He couldn't believe it. He had two cocks in his ass. "T-this is crazy!" Zidane cried out. He felt so incredibly full. He didn't think his ass was ever going to be the same after this insane night.

"Oh yes, I knew you'd love it!" Kuja panted as he and Sephiroth started a rhythm of thrusting. Zidane's eyes were glazed, unable to do anything except take it. Kuja drew him into a deep kiss, his tongue slipping in the boy's mouth. Zidane moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kuja's neck. Kuja reached down and played with Zidane's cock and his and Sephiroth's thrusts became harder and faster.

All three were nearly at their limit. Zidane couldn't think anymore, the only thing in the world were sensations. He felt the tightening in his groin and combined with the stroking and the thrusting, Zidane finally lost it. He started trembling and went rigid and then screamed as he came again, wildly bucking his hips and going into convulsions. A few thrusts later, both Kuja and Sephiroth released their hot cum in the boy's ass, both shouting in pure ecstasy. They remained still, breathing heavily, cocks still in Zidane's ass.

As the spasms died down and their breathing went back to normal, they allowed themselves to slip out of the boy, who had lost consciousness. They laid him on the bed and collapsed on the bed themselves, exhausted. "That was better than I thought it would be" Sephiroth said quietly. "Hmm," Kuja agreed, sleepily. They both cuddled up against the boy, one on either side. Before Kuja lost himself in sleep, he thought, "_Rest well, my dear Zidane. We have a lot more fun in store for you!"._


End file.
